Goddess of Serenity
Common Knowledge Lusaris, The Goddess of Serenity, is famed for two things: returning things that have been forcibly altered from their natural states and for granting perseverance and calm to patient and level-headed people that pray to Her during trying times. She is the main deity of Heron-folk religions but minor in other pantheons. Powers She is a strong fighter and a powerful magic user. She has the power to return things that have been forcibly altered to their natural states as well as giving magical fortitude to level headed peoples to preserve their calm and rational mind during trying emotional times. Personality/Appearance The Goddess is very kind and protective, and answers prayers to Her as best as She can. She is willing to help without asking for much, besides praying to Her. Despite Her overall gentle nature, She is fiercely protective of anyone She deems good. She does lack some patience for people with short fuses and uncontrolled, impulsive acts. When confronted with an individual, Her disdain manifests very subtly through Her manner of speaking when She speaks with such people. Her hair and clothes are super soft, long, and flows well. She’s usually depicted as a Naiad/Sea Elf with a gentle smile. Relations N/A at this time. History Origin The Goddess of Serenity started off as a concept thought up of by a small group of Heron-folk that adventured too far from their town by accident and found an aquamarine deposit that only appeared on this one, out of the way part of the Heron-folk island in the Feras. The island didn’t have any other stones quite like this, and the group found themselves very calmed after holding the aquamarine. They took some small aquamarine stones back to their town and gave them away to their friends. Word spread around as more of the aquamarine was collected from the deposit, and eventually the entire island came to really enjoy the calming effect of these rocks that were dubbed “Serenity Stones”. Many Heron-folk started strongly believing that “Serenity Stones” held the power of some deity that liked to help people and clear their minds. (To be clear, the rocks just felt nice and cool to the touch and did not have any magical power to them.) This belief piled up until the Goddess of Serenity was actually born. A few hundred years after that, before the Heron-folk split away from the main settlement on the Heron-folk island in the Feras, there was an intense civil conflict among three factions resulting from a succession crisis a long time ago. The “neutral fourth” faction prayed desperately for a higher power to calm everyone down before it turned into an actual war, and the Goddess of Serenity appeared for the first time to soothe everyone’s hearts. The conflict calmed down due to everyone now being able to think clearly. The 3rd faction’s leader then went on became the next main Heron-kin island leader. Shortly after, some from the other factions left to the mainland and spread word about the Goddess before founding their own settlements deep within the forests of various countries. Dealings with Mortals One day, a knight prayed to the Goddess of Serenity to stop a corrupt Queen and it was this event that was the first major aid that the Goddess of Serenity gave to anyone besides a Heron-folk. It was important because this act was definitely not the last time. People/places that worship them and why Heron-folk. Involvement in Pan-Orelisle events N/A at this time. Associated markings and symbols The Goddess is most associated with full moons and still waters as well as the aster flower, a symbol of patience, is also commonly thought to be related to Her. Her colors are white, green, and aquamarine. Her emblem is a leaf gently rippling on the water’s surface. An aster flower with petals of all 3 of these colors is said to be a gift specifically from her. The aquamarine stone is another symbol of her, and is often worn or carried by her worshipers. Current residence/plane Material. Meetings with the Binturian Party (do not include Tavern Times or other inconsequential meetings) N/A at this time. Details about relationships with other Beings or very important Mortals N/A at this time. Further Information Standard Prayer: The leaf floats gently down, Rippling the water’s surface Without making a sound. Oh Goddess, veil the moon’s light. Soothe the lonesome shadow, Purify the mind’s plight! ''' Standard Chant/Mantra: “Patience perseveres.” Category:Beings of Power